Ms ELIJAH
by avcapo
Summary: So this is an AU of Season 4 of Vampire Diaries but also includes the Originals Story. Pairing is Elejah along with Klaroline and Kennett. Elijah never thought that he would see Elena again after she left Mystic Falls. But he saw her after 10 years. And her arrival bought further complications again which may bring exposure to their supernatural world. Is Elena really responsible?
1. Chapter 1

MISS ELIJAH

Elena:

It's never easy making a decision that affects everyone but sometimes it is necessary. As a sixteen year old girl my dreams were what you can say normal, innocent. Be popular, make sure to get good grades to get into med school, decide on my relationship with Matt. By seventeen, I found it difficult to breath, to live day by day as my parents lay dead.

By eighteen I realized that my existence will always bring a curse on this town. By nineteen I am something which I had always hated. A vampire. And yet it never stopped the troubles in my life but only increased it more. As soon as Damon and Stefan heard about the cure, their entire being became obsessed with it. For Stefan the reason being so that I can become the innocent girl he had first met. For Damon because he felt that to be human and live my life would be an ultimate fuck you to the fate that my ancestors had tied me to.

And then there were the Originals who bought a set of mixed feelings in me. Klaus, the reason my Aunt is dead and hundreds of innocents were killed yet who didn't hesitate to take a step back from dream of making Hybrids and freed Tyler from his control when Caroline asked him. Elijah, who made promises and broke them yet he still invoked a trust with his words. Rebecca and Kol who I know literally nothing about.

Today, I came back from a discussion with Damon and Stefan. Both trying to convince me on how to be a vampire. Both showing different opinions. Yet both having the same goal: To make me human. The only problem is I don't know whether I want to be human. I don't know what my dreams are anymore.

My thoughts then drifted to Elijah and my interaction with him. How he shared the Mystic falls history, the school being the site of an Indian village, the caves where his family hid during full moon, the cave he trapped me in with Rebekah yet I found no malice in that act of his because I know that he did that for his family.

Family, a word nowadays I somehow associate with Originals every day passes. Esther's party was the only time I saw genuine smiles on their face, relieved and happy that they were a family again. Yet, everything was ruined again.

Damon and Stefan who both I know love me and I love them. And I will always love them, but now it's not enough anymore. That love which all 3 of us have each other will either consume all of us or destroy the relationship between the both of them. I know that choosing one of them will bring a knot in their relationship that can never be untied and I cannot allow them. I love both of them but I have to let them go.

My thoughts turn to Elijah again. If he was here, he would just look at me, his expression open to whatever I say without any judgement and I would spill everything to him and he will listen nothing except acceptance in his eyes.

I turn and I see the packed bag beside the bed. It is cowardly, but the best. Freedom for Silas has one important ingredient which is the doppleganger's blood and I know sooner or later someone is going to come for me for this blood. Kol's warnings rang in my ears as why it is necessary not to free Silas. I don't know why I am trusting an Original again but I am taking that chance. I cannot let anyone find me so for that I have to go away.

I look at the letters I wrote to each one of them including the Originals and place it on the table, I look around the room one last time and opening the window, take my bag and jump out. I know that if I go through the door, Stefan or Damon will hear me and I cannot afford that. Turning to give the boarding house one last look, I say goodbye.

I stop at Caroline, Bonnie's house, leave their letter's in the letter box and finally I reach my own house, the house I cannot enter anymore. I can hear Jeremy puttering around the room and I know Alaric is there and so it will be time for dinner soon to take place. I don't have much time and so I leave the letter in the letter box.

And finally reach the Mikaelson's house. I step into the driveway, and my heartbeat slightly increases. Taking the letters addressed to Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and finally Elijah, I was undecided on what to do. Finally taking a deep breath, I step at the front door. However, I hear no heartbeats in the house and suddenly I hear a heartbeat behind me. Turning, I was startled to run into Kol.

Kol grins seeing my expression and said "My, My Elena you look like a kid caught doing something illegal."

Kol:

I see Elena narrow her eyes and straighten her shoulders. You know for a newly born vampire, she does have a lot of guts coming to the house especially when two people outright hate her and one person seems to have mixed feelings about her. Me, you can call me simply curious. I have only heard about her and I expected her to be like the others. Yet, her every step is calculated to meet the needs of others. Hearing a breath taken by her, my expression turns to her as she said "I had come to meet you." Gesturing to the verandah, I leaned on the pillar as I see her fidget and play with her daylight ring.

She said in one breath "I am leaving Mystic Falls." My eyebrows raised in surprise. This does not sound like her. I ask her, "That's surprising for you Elena, I mean I thought you were interested in finding the cure." She shakes her head "I don't know what I want anymore, but I do know that if what you are saying is true, then not only we will be destroying something that has been protected since centuries but also bringing something which can destroy us all in the end." I feel myself soften, as I feel the despair in her voice, common in someone who has lost too much and does not have the strength to lose me. But I see her gather herself and she said "I am here to make a deal with you."

I smirk hiding my puzzlement and said "go ahead, I would like to hear this. But you must remember my darling, I am neither Elijah or Klaus so I won't promise anything." Elena said "My friends and I will give up the search for the cure in return you will have to do something for me." I said "And what should I be doing?" Elena said "Teach Bonnie on how to be a witch." My eyebrows raised hearing her terms "And what I know about being a witch? I am a vampire darling." Elena shakes her head and said "Don't fool me Kol. The level of information you have about Silas, can be only from someone who has been around witches for a long time. So you know how to help a witch. You will have no trouble helping Bonnie." I said "And if she refuses my help?". Elena said "Then you dog her until she agrees. Wear her down. Or show her the consequences of the path she is going down right now. You just stop Bonnie from losing herself. And never compel her. She has to make the choice on her own" I asked "And if I have to hurt her to make her stop from doing what she is doing right now?". Elena inhales a breath and I could smell the fear in her breath. I smirk and wait for an answer. Elena said "it won't come down to that." I said "Are you sure?"

Elena said "Positive." I fold my hands and said "Okay. I will agree to the terms but how I know that they will abide by it?" Elena said "I have left a letter telling them to abandon the search." I said "Or? If they don't abandon the search?". Elena takes a deep breath to calm herself "Then I will kill myself and make sure that I cannot be brought back."

Now this time I am surprised. She looks at me with a resolute expression. She has actually told her friends that she will kill herself if they continue the search, I have no doubt about it. I look at her with respect and said "you have my word. Abandon the search for the cure and I will help Bonnie and also protect your friends from unfriendly forces."

She heaves a sigh of relief, and gives me the letters. It is addressed to each of my siblings. She picks up the bag and turns to leave. I ask her "So when are you coming back?". She looks at me now sadness being the prominent emotion in her expression and she said "Never, this is the last time, you are going to see me. I am never coming back into any of your, your siblings or any of my family or friends lives."

As I feel sadness overwhelm me at her words, she walks down driveway. I said "It will be a lonely life Elena." Without turning back, she said "Better that living a life filled with fear everyday."

_Hope you like it. Please comment or hit the like button._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Caroline:**

I stare at the view and wonder about the time that has passed. Opening the drawer, I took the paper worn with time and read the words that still resonate with me even now.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I wish I could think what to say when I am saying goodbye, but I really can't. I want to say thank you for a lot of things. Thank you for never resenting me for your transition. Thank you for being my best friend, for being my biggest support when I needed you to be for me. Thank you for always loving me, never blaming me for what happened._

_But the truth is Care, no matter who I am human or vampire, my legacy, my life will always depend on my ancestor's deeds. I cannot escape my history. But I can protect you and everyone else from it. So I am leaving. I know Stefan, Damon and Jeremy will want to search for me. Please tell them not to do that. Dissuade them and tell them that it is my wish not to be found. I have already started taking measures so that none of you can find me._

_As for the cure, drop the search Care. I know everyone thinks that my wish is to be human so that I can preserve my humanity, but recently I have seen and learned from you, Elijah, Stefan that I don't have to be human to preserve my humanity. I am a predator, that is a fact, but it is a fact I can live with for the rest of my life. I would rather live as a vampire than see anyone lose their life just to fulfil my selfish wish._

_And I want a last favour from you Care. Help Bonnie, she is slowly losing herself in some dark magic and I don't know how to stop that. Get her away from that Professor Shane. I have made a deal with Kol, to find someone who can train Bonnie better. Please persuade her to accept that help. _

_Maybe, when a century passed I will come back to find you. Till then,_

_See You Again,_

_Love_

_Elena_

I feel arms circle my waist, and a head rest on my shoulder. Turning I see the devilish smile on his face with blue eyes sparking and his blonde hair styled. He asks "Missing the doppleganger?". I roll my eyes, and said "Klaus."

Klaus tightens his hold around me and said "Missing Elena?". I encircle my arms around Klaus's neck and said "It's just today. She should be here. She would be delighted in seeing everyone together. She would have made herself the favourite of Hope, Lizzie and Josie within 3 years I guarantee that."

Klaus looks at me with a sceptical expression and said "Even when she knows that Hope is my daughter." I smirk at Klaus's scepticism and said "Elena holds grudges Klaus, I will give you that but the moment she sees that the person has changed, she drops the grudge. I guarantee, once she would have found that you have mellowed down, she wouldn't have left any opportunity to spoil Hope at all."

Klaus looks at the letter still clutched in my hand, and his face softens into that expression that he usually takes when he thinks he hasn't fulfilled my wants. Its been 10 years, but even then sometimes I find him looking at me with an expression as if he couldn't believe that I am with him. I tilt his face to me and said," Hey none of that. I know you made every effort to find Elena, but Elena is determined once she believes in doing something, then no one can dissuade her mind not to do it."

And I put the letter back in the drawer and close it. Turning I smile at Klaus and said, "Now come on we have a party to attend to. Otherwise, Rebekah will kill us for being late to her engagement party with Stefan."

**Elijah:**

I gaze at the party going around me and slowly sip the champagne. Feeling the presence beside me, I turn and see Hayley standing, her strapless gown in brown colour suiting her skin tone. 5 years ago, my breath would have caught seeing her beside me, but now I feel a genuine fondness settle seeing her. I know that my love for her will always remain but both Hayley and I agreed that she and Jackson were more suited for each other and me and her.

That doesn't mean that there won't be a time I can lend ears for her. Seeing her sigh softly, I said "Hope went quietly?". She looks at me with an exasperated expression and I chuckle quietly. My niece Hope at 10 yrs old seem to attain more and more of Klaus's qualities. However, her innocence still remains which is more for what I and Klaus said at that age with Mikael's constant beatings. With the entire Mikaelson family and Hayley often having to bend to Hope's wishes, it is often up to Caroline and Bonnie to make sure the discipline is enforced in the house. Thinking about the two of them, I turn and see the two of my almost sister in laws talking to some of their other vampires.

My gaze then turns to see Damon whisper something to Rebekah and she throws back her head and laugh. I never imagined that our relationship with the Salvatore brothers and the rest of the Mystic gang would improve to such a point that we were able to laugh with them. But 10 years was the time, when the relationships slowly progressed and some even changed. Bonnie and Kol grew close and I am sure very soon they will also announce their engagement very soon. It was a surprise for all of us, when Bonnie was able to retain her witch powers even after transition taking place 3 years ago. Yet, seeing all of them laugh I know a part of them still missing. That part belonging to a certain brown haired, dark compassionate eyes girl who took off leaving a space and a tentative truce which had slowly developed not only in making my family whole again but also adding new family members to it.

My thoughts were broken as I see Jackson reach Hayley's side and all 3 of us start conversing about the pack relations. However, what happened next was something I never imagined would ever happen in a long time. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see a waiter.

He said "Sir, there are some FBI agents here to see Mr Finn Michael." Michael was our current Alias name. I saw Niklaus and Finn head shoot up and I know they heard what the waiter had said. Nodding my head, I took the card from him and gestured to go. Excusing myself from curious Hayley and Jackson, all 3 of us meet at the entrance making sure to be casual enough so that Rebekah and others would not notice.

Finn who had joined our family and against mother after his resurrection took the card from me and said "Agent Aubrey." Hearing a voice behind me say "Who is Agent Aubrey?", I turn behind to see Freya standing behind me. It is true that nothing escapes from her gaze. Standing beside me, she looks at the card "From the Federal Bureau of Investigation? Why would a government agency want to talk to us?"

Niklaus said "Well, we won't know while standing here. So let's meet this Agent Aubrey of the FBI." All four of us walk to the room, this intimidation tactic all familiar for us. Opening the door, Finn walks in first and the rest of us enter. I see two people in the room, one lady with short straightened hair facing the window whereas other man with curly hair inspecting the paintings. Finn said an irritation apparent in his voice "Agent Aubrey?". The man turns and seeing the four of us, straightens his shoulder and moves forward saying "Mr Finn Michael?". Both shake hands and Finn introduces us saying "I hope you don't mind but my siblings heard about this and was curious. This is Ms Freya Michael, Mr Elijah Michael and Mr Niklaus Michael." Agent Aubrey nods his head " Nice to meet you all. Well Mr Finn, Me and my Partner Agent Elijah are from the FBI and we would like to ask a few questions." But I am stunned to hear the name Elijah and as the agent points to the partner, all of our gazes turn and remain stuck on the lady, the lady who has been missing from our lives for the past 10 years, her eyes reflecting her trepidation yet even now shows resilience and determination. My Elena. An Agent of the FBI?


End file.
